Blutrunst
by levheichou
Summary: AU. Corporal Ackerman meets Corporal Levi - After Mikasa and Armin were seperated from Eren due to the first attack of the Colossal Titan, they both join the military but in an other part of the world. They promise to meet him at some point. When Eren discovers his shifting powers, all the Scouting Legions of the human world come together and they meet again.
1. Prologue

**I know what you are thinking: Another story from you?! You haven't even finished your other one and I know and I am VERY sorry, really. But I'm having problems with 'The Highest Cost' right now and the best therapy for that is writing on, right? (That's what I keep telling myself.)**

**So this is an idea I had for a long time and I decided to bring it on webpaper. It's kind of AU and there are OCs but I hope you will like it.**

**This chapter is some kind of Prologue. You don't have to read it because I will explain the setting and all throughout the story, too. But it will make it easier and give you a little overview.**

**You can also just skip it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't really own anything. At least my OCs but the rest, yeah, not mine.**

* * *

**This SNKverse** isn't very different from the canon one. We still have Wall Rosa, Maria and Sina and Titans killing and eating humans.

But it still is a little different. It's a little bigger, so it's again divided.

We have The Capital in the very center, still where the Military Police is stationed and working and which is considered the savest place in the world. (Considering Titans at least.)

The rest is divided into four parts:

**The South** - this is where our canon story is supposed to have taken place (like Trost) It's not far away from the Capital but still not the richest or savest place. (Especially after the attack on Trost, even though mankind could achieve victory for once and claim it back thanks to Eren Jäger) The corresponding Commander of the Scouting Legion positioned here is _Commander Erwin Smith_, with the help of _Lance Corporal Levi_.

The Scouting Legion does not have a very good reputation around here since the citizens think they are just spending their taxes and still not getting anything done.

**The West** - A very rural part of the world. With wide fields and far away from the Capitol. The head of the Scouting Legion here is _Commander Dennis Clive_ and _Lance Corporal Lukas Schwarz_. The Commander has a close relationship to Smith and they trust each other since they have similar aims and mentality. Here the Recon Corps isn't as badly viewed by the people as in The South. But they have the reputation to be the most messy and destructive Legion yet. But they are good soldiers among them, which are loyal and willing to fight for humanity.

**The East** - In contrast to The West, this side is a very urban one. Untouched and close connected to the Capitol, The East is a rather rich and luxury part of the world. But also full of crime and corruption. The Scouting Legion is lead by _Commander Klaus Wilde_ and _Lance Corporal Diana Johnson_. It is rumored that they are both just as rotten as the city and especially Johnson is said to be someone you should not just trust easily. But it is sure that she is loyal to the bone to her Commander. (At least.) Here, the Scouting Legion is very popular. Since they are promoted as heroes with a lot of money. A lot of propaganda and lies that trick the people easily.

Finally, there is **The North**. The most dangerous part of the world with the most Titan invasions and attacks in all history.

The North is a cold and dangerous place. It is not the humans that are dangerous here but the Titans which - in all history - attacked here the most. The Scouting Legion here takes care for not only titans but also the citizen. They are the Police, the Guard and the Force and even though everyone knows how dangerous and slow the job is, the people here respect them.

To be part of the Legion here, takes a lot of work and endurance and not just because it's very cold.

The head of the Recon Corps here is _Commander Mira Branca_. She is said to be a ferocious and cold woman and she had the title of the Iron Queen. She is also the only one to not only have a Corporal, but also a Personal Advisor, which are just as popular as Lance Corporal Levi as 'Humanity's strongest'. There is _Lance Corporal Mikasa Ackerman_, which is supposedtly Corporal Levi's match and _Advisor Armin Arlert_ - a bright mind who is maybe not the strongest physically, but to be reckoned with on the mental level.

After Trost could be saved and Eren was stationed in the Recon Corps in the South, a lot of time went by. But also the word of the Titan Shifter spread rapidly. Soon all the Commanders of the Legions decided, that it's time to word together to retrieve Wall Maria and that they have to meet. Such a big event doesn't just happen but they agree to meet in the HQs of The South Legion.

Now the detail of Mikasa, Armin and Eren. It is still true, that Eren saved Mikasa and Eren and Armin are old childhod friends. However, after the first attack of the Colossal Titan the three of them got lost in the panic of the crowds and they all ended up in different ships to different save stations. Mikasa and Armin were lucky to have been brought to the same place in the North, while Eren travelled to the South.

He was now alone but more eager then ever to join the military and Mikasa and Armin knew that joining too would be the only way to find one another.

Unfortunately, they didn't consider that Eren wasn't even in ther Trainings Squad or in a different part of the world but they learned quickly. But they wouldn't back off because they knew they could find each other that way.

But many things happened before they would meet. Armin had a lot of trouble as a Cadet while Mikasa soon became the star and goaled the first place. She got offered to join the Military Police but declined and signed up for the Scouting Legion. There she also was quickly recognized as especially strong and both Armin and Mikasa lived through their first mission.

Their Commander, though, was heavily wounded and needed medicine out of town. But due to a heavy snow storm, the soldiers could not reach the doctor and Mikasa, still tired and also slightly wounded, set off to get it on her own. She got to town and got the medicine, but she didn't expect to be harrassed by some men instead. She could fight them off, of course, but one of them got to strike her face with a knife.

Almost dead, she arrived back and because of that, Branca was saved. She heard what the Private Ackerman did for her and made sure that her medical treatment would be especially thorough. Mikasa lost 80% of her eyesight of her left eye due to the attack and was worried that she couldn't be as good of a soldier anymore but Branca promised her to personally train her. And in the end, Mikasa Ackerman became one of the strongest soldiers known to men. Because of that, Mikasa is the upmost loyal to her Commandr and Branca also knows about her wish to meet her brother again.

Also Armin made his way in the Legion. His sharp mind and brilliant methods are first recognized by the Commander herself which started to spend more time with him (and also Mikasa told her how smart Armin is) Now, he is head of the Strategists and a personal Advisor to the Commander.

Mikasa, Eren and Armin are now 25 years old and would soon meet each other. But only Mikasa and Armin know that. They learned that Eren Jäger is the Titan Shifter and that in the Great Legion Meeting, they would meet again. Eren however, didn't know that they would soon be at his side again.

And also, Humanity's Strongest Soldiers will meet and it won't get boring ;)


	2. The Legions

**So, this is finally the first chapter. Enjoy! Reviews make my day sweeter :)**

* * *

_"Have you heard? Of the Great Legion? The Collective Corps?"_

_"Yes, yes! The entire Scouting Legion working together!"_

_"There has never been something like this!"_

_"And that Titan Shifter!"_

_"Yes, he is the reason, isn't he?"_

_"Ah, yes. I don't know what all this will bring us… Could we hope for something?"_

_"The only thing we can expect is a raise of taxes."_

* * *

The sun illuminated the town of Trost, throwing dark shadows contrasting the saturated gold, red and blue of the landscape. Above all was the shadow of the great wall, surrounding and almost swallowing the city and its people. The citizen - and really almost all of them - gathered in rows and lines at the mainstreet to the great gate that leads outside. The gears of the gate started moving, opening the gateway and they ripped through the voices of the people, announcing the start of the new. Humanity's newest plan.

People leaned forward and stood on their tip toes to see the soldiers ride into town. Their uniform different from those that mantained Trost an the areas around. Instead of the common emerald, a crowd of black filled the street. They were lead by a woman with long blond hair and an icy expression. Her features were hard and void of any emotions or recognition of the people staring at them. Next to her a young man with equally blond hair was riding. His shoulderlenghted hair was pulled back in a short pony tail and his face was decorated with a gentle smile as he watched his surrounding intensively.

On other side of the leader rode a very special woman. Shining raven hair framed her delicate face with exotic and strange features. They had never seen someone like her. Her eyes, one of them equally dark, stared ahead of the rode and even though she was as emotionless as the blond woman close to her, it was still a different expression alltogether. She seemed bored, almost in pure disinterest and her beautiful face would have been spotless if not for the scar that was carved over her left eye, stressing it. An eye almost of shining white. A total contrast to her left dark one.

Everyone knew who they were.

They were followed by a line of soldiers of all different types and they silently rode forth to the headquarters of the Scouting Legion, leaving the inner town and what was left was the memory of them.

It wasn't the first time in the last week that the people of Trost had gathered at the main street to see the foreign soldiers march in. Everyday new warriors and Legions came in and each of them was different. First the West Legion arrived, with their bright red cloaks and their Commander Dennis Clive with the rough but smiling face, at his side the handsome Corporal Lukas Schwartz.

Then there was the East Legion - "The Rich" - wearing their glorious gold, lead by the stoic, fairhaired Commander Klaus Wilde next to the dark skinned beauty Diana Johnson who was their Corporal.

Yes, Trost was the host of many foreigners this time and the party extravaganza was about to start.

* * *

"Remember what you promised, Mikasa."

Mikasa turned around to her Commander, her stoic face untouched by her words. She simply nodded, not saying anything concerning the matter since there was nothing left to say. Commander Mira Branca spared her one last look before going ahead, knowing that both Armin and Mikasa were following her.

Despite her calm face, Mikasa's insides were burning. She was not used to the warm temperatures here in the South and she could swear that she had a fever.

Armin noticed of course. He probably was feeling the same, even though he still wore his subtle smile around his lips. Their eyes locked and they gave each other comfort with it. She was lucky to have had him by her side all this time and he was just as eager as her to see that boy who they had lost so many years ago.

"It has been ten years," he said then, breaking the eye contact and looking ahead. She just mumbled a silent "yeah," before they reached the door which would lead them into the conference room. They both knew what to do.

"It's the day, Eren. Are you feeling nervous?"

Eren Jaeger felt horribly out of place. They were already sitting in the conference room and every head position of the other Legions had joined them - apart from the Northern one which had just arrived. He looked up to Commander Smith who was calmly smiling at him and then to Corporal Levi to his other side who was just staring holes into the air, looking utterly bored by all of this.

"Yeah, a little," Eren admitted and he was greeted with another smile which was apparently there to calm him down. Easier said than done.

"I'm curious, though," Levi suddenly chimed in, making both of them look at him in question since they didn't expect him to say anything. "About The North. About Ackerman and Arlert."

_What?_ Eren stared at him, very confused by his words. _Ackerman? Arlert? _He knew those names very well, although he didn't hear them for a long time. But how did _he_ know them? "Sir? Who are you talk-?"

Levi eyes looked at him in annoyance as if he had said something stupid. "Didn't you listen when we told you who would come, Eren?" His words confused Eren even more and he became agitated. Who was coming? Not Mikasa and Armin for sure. Of course, he had no idea what happened to them since the three of them got lost ten years ago. He had promised to himself to find them one day. Both of them.

"Tch, obviously not." Levi had taken his silence for unknowing. "Ackerman and Arlert are from the North. Apparently, she is the Corporal and he is called 'The Strategist'. Sounds shit if you ask me."

Before Levi had even finished talking, Eren was out of his chair. Almost making it fly backwards onto the floor. "What are you saying?! Corporal and Strategist? Are you sure it was Ackerman and Arlert?"

Levi fully turned around to him, wondering whether he got more stupid by the minute. "The hell are you talking about? Of course I'm sure since Erwin is pissing himself since he knows that the great Mikasa Ackerman is coming here." There was some silence then with Eren just staring so intently, he feared that his eyes would pop out. It couldn't be. It was impossible. How did he not know any of this? "No, this must be some kind of mistake..." he whispered more to himself than to anyone in particular.

"Do you know them, Eren? You seem really upset," said Erwin, linking into the conversation. Eren turned around to him, still in some kind of shock, shaking his head, almost starting to shake alltogether. He balled his fists and fell back onto his chair, trying to calm himself. He couldn't believe it. No, it must be a misunderstanding. but what misunderstanding could that be? Levi definitely just said Mikasa Ackerman and as far as Eren knew, there weren't many Mikasas around. "I…" he started, trying to bring his thoughts into words. It was hard because everything seemed like a mess in his mind. "Mikasa Ackerman… is my sister."

None of them had time to react to that statement since the door was opened in that instance and a tall, blond woman stepped inside. The others quitted their conversations and turned their gazes to her.

"Why is everyone so quiet? You must have known that we were coming, huh?" Her voice was just as hard as her iron stare, Eren noticed. She must be the Commander, Mira Branca. Erwin - still a little distracted by Eren's confession - cleared his throat and stood up, welcoming the last guests. "Mira, please come in. I hope you had a good ride."

Mira Branca stepped into the room, two soldiers at her tail which followed her to their seats at the round table. Mikasa sat down without looking at anyone, her eyes again seemingly filled with boredom. She could feel two eyes almost pressing into her - _his_ eyes - but she would look anywhere but at him. Armin sat down next to her, trying to get her attention but he realized that he wouldn't get it. He also didn't look at him. Instead he looked at their Commander, who also sat down now. "It was long and tiring. Nothing is good about never-ending rides," she replied bluntly and Levi smirked at her directness. He already knew that he liked her mentality.

"_Miiikaaassaaa…_" A high pitched voice interrupted the silence that was caused by Mira's words before. They came from the dark skinned woman to their left, Diana Johnson. She was leaning on her elbows, smirking into Mikasa's direction, whose eyes snapped to her. They narrowed for a fraction when their eyes met and Armin looked between them in worry. "Long time no _see_, my darling. Wow, you _look_ just the same. It's like I haven't _seen_ you in _eye-ges._"

What could have sound like a nice welcome from Diana's side, was nothing but pure sarcasm and - as Mikasa often said - bitchiness of the Eastern Corporal. Everyone of her sentences implied a reference to Mikasa's almost blind left eye. Mikasa said nothing first, because she promised to. Before they arrived here, she had to promise two things to Mira: First, do not interact with Eren. She was allowed to do it after the first meeting. Second: Don't pick up a fight with Diana.

But Mikasa was never the one to listen to orders.

"Diana, wow. Must have taken you a long time to come up with so many puns. I'm glad you spent some money on a dictionary instead of your fake breasts again."

There were many reaction to Mikasa's respond. Mira gave her a sharp look which she tried to ignore the best. Armin just sighed and leaned back, while the entire Southern Legion seemed to be surprised by the harsh comeback. Dennis Clive just raised his brow, remaining silent but Lukas Schwartz's reaction was the most different one: He broke out into loud laugher. "Ah, man. Ye two didn' change at all. Always fun when ye at one place, innit?"

Mikasa looked over to him, giving him some kind of smile. (Just a little turn which was quickly over) while Diana seemed to be heating up.

"Excuse me?" she said, her expression hardened and every ounce of fake friendliness lost. Mikasa didn't even turn to her, just leaned back and said: "You're welcome" when she was interrupted by Mira's harsh voice. "Let's begin this first meeting. As I said, the ride was tiring."

Mikasa looked over to her and got to message to be quiet for now since she had already broken one rule. "So, is that supposed to be an excuse for Ackerman's embarrassing behavior?" This time it was Klause Wilde that spoke and despite the insult, his voice was unshaken by any anger while Diana next to him was fuming. "Certainly not. She's a disobedient little runt. I meant that I'm tired and don't have the nerve for useless and shallow chitchat."

"I agree. Let us just talk briefly and agree on some things. The most important part will follow tomorrow," Erwin agreed, trying to ease the tension that had built up within the first minutes. It was already clear that this wasn't going to be easy since every party seemed to collide somehow.

Erwin had talked to each of the Commanders before. He knew all of them and some he knew better due to past collaborations, like Dennis Clive and some time ago even Mira Branca. Especially Dennis, with whom he had been in a Training Squad many years ago, was a trustworthy person and even though he had not have personal contact with Branca before, Erwin was certain of her place in this matter. The only one he was yet wary of were the Eastern people. Everyone in the room probably was since their reputation was unusal - at least for a Scouting Legion. They were close connected to the Capitol and the King and rumor had it that they were easily corrupted. He just had to hope that this time he could rely on them. Because this time it was important; very important.

"Since we are taking the role of the host, I will try to moderate this first session. It won't take long."

* * *

Eren couldn't comprehend the whole situation. Visible shaken by the surprise of seeing his old childhood friend and his adopted sister, it was hard for him to stay calm. He wanted to stand up, run to both of them and talk to them to see whether he was dreaming, whether they were really here. Corporal Mikasa Ackerman! The Northern Corporal who was just as famous as Corporal Levi. Could it be that her name never came up at anytime? Or did it just slip past him? He really could have needed any further notice because knowing that they both were alive and well would have given him so much comfort. Until minutes ago he hadn't even been sure whether they were alive or not. In the last ten years he only had been hoping to see them again in his life. It had helped him in achieving his goal.

And now they were both sitting in front of him, just two metres away and none of them were looking at him. It was really devastating. And Mikasa was so different from what he remembered. In his memory there was the little child that had been robbed of her family in front of her eyes. The girl which had sweared to be at his side and to protect him. Now, a woman was sitting in front of him and she verbally attacked another Corporal. She was known as one of humanity's strongest and apparently, seeing him here wasn't surprising for her. She didn't falter at all and paid Eren no attention whatsoever. He really wanted to scream at both of them, scream: "Why are you not looking at me?!"

Armin also had changed. Gone was the anxious and helpless boy that dreamed of far places. He seemed so calm and strong, sitting there upright next to his Commander. This situation was just too surreal.

Eren had to endure the short meeting until he was going to talk to them. There was no escape for them; they would definitely talk. Erwin just summed up what would come in the following days and how they would proceed to prepare the huge mission they would go on to. He also explained the acommodations and the training possibilities for the guests and even though it seemed like hours for the young man, it had only been ten minutes until they were dismissed. Almost all of them immediately left - with Diana giving Mikasa a final glare - and only The Southerns and Northerns stayed behind.

"Now you are free to do as you like. And you better listen the next time, Mikasa, or I'll have your ass," said Mira looking at Mikasa, who was staring out of the window as if Mira wasn't scolding her like a little child. "I'm sure she is very sorry," said Armin, elbowing Mikasa, making her look at him. "Right?" Mikasa just pulled up one eyebrow, sceptically looking at him. "Not really." Armin only sighed. Mira then also stood up, nodding to Erwin and Levi and then leaving the room.

It was very silent then with a thick tension inbetween and it was Levi who cleared his throat and stood up as well. "Well, let the family celebrate their reunion, right?" Mikasa looked at him with a bitter feeling inside of her. She kind of had anticipated to see the man who was often compared to her but all she saw was a unusal short man with a sour face and his words struck her somehow. So also the last Commander and Corporal left and all that was left in the room were the three of them and even though Armin and Mikasa had imagined this scenario to happen so many times in their heads, they were both speechless.

"Eren…" It was Armin who dared to speak first.


	3. Once Upon A December

**The second chapter already! Whoohoo! I hope I can keep up this speed. (Probably not) Sooo, here you will meet Mikasa's awesome squad. I love them so much. **

**I hope you like this chapter! And maybe you'd even leave a little review? I would love that!**

**And also, thanks to those who already faved, followed and reviewed this story! You are the best!**

**Disclaimer: OCs are mine, the rest or course not.**

* * *

"_Eren_..."  
Armin didn't know how to continue. Usually "The Strategist" was never at loss of words but he was standing there and he could not produce one coherent sentence.  
Eren stood up and stepped back from them, looking at them as they were some kind of disgusting creatures. Neither of them could blame him really. He probably didn't even know that they would be coming here while they had time to prepare for it. But evidently, no preparation was good enough for reality. You keep on thinking and imagining all kinds of scenarios and in the end reality smacks you in the face with its truth- and cruelness. Mikasa kept saying it; the world is a cruel place.  
"I cannot believe it. It's you, it's _actually_ you..." It was now Eren who spoke and still kept his distance. He felt cornered by them and his hands were outstreched like he needed to protect himself from evil. From them.  
"Why... How... You have to be fucking kidding me!"  
His arms dropped and fists were balled. "You come in here and don't even look at me and now you have nothing to say?! I didn't even know whether the two of you were alive! I thought you were dead and now you," he pointed to Armin, "are _the Strategist_ and you," now it was Mikasa's turn who hadn't moved from her seat yet like Armin, "are a Corporal?! And called one of humanity's strongest? What the hell! You could have been dead! You could be dead and I had no idea and you just come in here and- it's just. I can't deal... You... could have been dead..."

Tears had formed in his eyes, warning to break free and now both of them - also his aadopted sister - were looking at him, even more helpless than before. And then, without hesitating for another second, Mikasa had stormed out of her chair walking fast to Eren, ignoring the distance he tried to mantain, and embraced him, her head buried in his neck. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. _I'm sorry._.." She kept on repeating it with a shaking voice and with her porcelain skin she looked like a broken doll that clinged to her owner who decided to throw her away. He can't throw her away. No matter how old and useless she seemed to be. Her whole career was only ever existent because of him. She joined the military because she knew he would do so, too. She kept on fighting until to the very top because - if he was alive - she would meet him along the way. Every morning when she put on her red scarf, and every evening when she neatly put it away, she would think of him. And sometimes she would lay there and ask herself what he could be doing.  
Those were all the things she wanted to say but all she could muster was the pathetic excuses she kept muttering until her voice broke like the tears that streamed out of her eyes and her knees gave away until she was on the ground like the broken thing she was. Her hand was still clinging to his shirt and the other two were watching her in shock. No one expected this to happen, not even Armin. She kept repeating her apologies like a mantra. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry._  
There had been one time when he had seen her like this. It was when they had realized that Eren was not with them back then. She had a total break down and Armin had feared to have lost her.  
But she had been able to stand up. And now he knew that these tears were so different, because she was relieved and even though her sobs were calls of despair, he knew that deep within she was feeling whole again.

Eren kneeled down to her and took her face into his hands, staring into her watery eyes. "S-stop crying, alright?!"  
Armin didn't know why, but a laugh escaped him at this. Eren was just like back then. He was their Eren.

* * *

"You will like them! From my Trainings Squad actually many joined the Legion." Eren's mood had taken a swift turn and he was now walking Mikasa and Armin down the hallways to introduce them to the others.  
After they all had sat down on the floor, hugging each other for minutes without saying anything at all, they decided to leave the room and to actually tell what they had missed in those years. Eren immediately told them about his Trainings Squad and how he was now on Squad Levi and that they were formed newly just recently because the Female Titan - something that the North Legion obviously hadn't been informed of - had killed the lot. It was hard for Eren to talk about it and Mikasa and Armin both understood too well. They were both Squad Leaders and they knew how it was like to lose them like that. Mikasa was fortunate enough to have her current squad for almost two years now. That was very unusal and she knew that if something happened to them, she would be devastated.

Before they stepped into one of the common rooms, Mikasa excused herself to get her own squad since she knew that they were waiting for her. She promised to come back with them, though since Eren insisted and she wouldn't want to stay away even if he hadn't.

Armin was introduced to Eren's friends and comrates first and almost all of them were eager to talk to him and ask him all kinds of questions. He tried to answer them all but soon he felt buried beneath it and a nervous blush - a bad habit he tried to subdue for many years now - crept onto his face.  
"Yo, Armin! Playing Solo Entertainer again, ne?"  
Eyes turned around to a strange face in the doorway. It was a man - no almost a beast - standing there. Ripped muscles visible beneath the dark uniform of the North and a deep roaring laugh that slit through the room, getting everyone's attention.  
"Nick you fucking moron, move, you are blocking the way with your fat ass."  
No one could see where the second voice came from until Nick finally moved aside and a petite young woman with a dark taint stepped inside.  
"Jeez, you are so noisy. Don't listen to him, Armin. Continue the show."  
"I'm not really-" Armin tried and failed.  
"I ain't noisy. You're the noisy one here, shrimp."  
"Right, thanks, Colossal."

"Shut your traps." Another voice joined in and actually silenced the loud two. It was a tall and exceptionally beautiful woman with long, wavy red hair and blue eyes. Her face was serious and she was glaring at the two, who were still standing in the doorway and who had given an actual show. "Just sit down," she added and made them move to the table where everyone else was sitting. She was followed by another man, who looked a lot like Nick, just not as muscular and big, and at the very end was Mikasa, who looked really distressed.  
She walked past them, up to Eren and Armin, who had saved her a seat.  
"Sorry about that... That's my - idiotic - squad."  
"Ow, Mikasa, do you really have to hurt us this way?" said Nick in pretense shock and with his hand hiding his eyes which looked rather ridiculous considering his size.  
"Could you please address the Corporal in an appropriate manner, Nicholas?" It was the beauty again who pulled his hand off his face so he could really see her glare. He just grinned at her and patted her head. "Don't get your panties in a twist, mommy."

Mikasa silently watched their arguing and how it still continued and actually just increased by the second. "Just ignore them, it's always like that..." she said with a sigh. Armin smiled at her, poking her side. "Admit it, you actually like it."  
She just shrugged at that.  
"Um... Eren... don't you want to introduce us?"  
Next to the table a tall young man made a appearance, dragging himself between Armin and Mikasa. He was probably around their age and the top of his hair was blond while his undercut seemed darker.  
"Um, yeah. Guys... this is Mikasa, my sister. Mikasa, this is the bunch. Don't talk too that guy though I think his idiocity is contagious."  
"Fuck off, Jäger..." he gave Eren an icy look before turning to Mikasa. "You, uh... you have really... uh, nice hair... I'm Jean, by the way.  
"No one cares, Jean."  
"I said fuck off!"  
Mikasa looked between them, wondering if they hostility was something usual because they were staring at each other as if they were ready to jump each other's throats and Mikasa actually felt a very subtly instict to cover Eren.  
Who would have thought that she would never lose that trait of hers? Her protectiveness.  
But none of the others reacted to it, so she decided to do the same.

"Nice to meet you. Those idiots over there are my 'bunch'."  
Mikasa gestured towards the group of people that arrived with her (and had stopped arguing by now) and they all either smiled or waved back. (Except of Nick because he chose to wink at Jean who discreetly stepped back, making the Northern soldier laugh.)  
"Stop to sexually harrass people, Nick. You're not even here for five minutes." It was the first time that the Nick-look-alike had spoken and Eren wondered whether they were related because apart from they built, their faces looked almost alike. Maybe brothers? They had the same hair and eye color: Dark brown.

"Let me properly introduce us: I'm Second in Command Scarlet Blackwell, this is Benjamin Stelzer," the Nick-look-alike nodded and added a "Please call me Ben. I'm this guy's twinbrother." He looked to Nick next to him who had leaned back, balancing the chair on only two legs and considering his size it was questionable whether it would hold him for much longer. He just grinned into the round, waving with one hand while the other one was at his neck. "'Sup."  
"And finally," Scarlet spoke again, "Our newbie Elizabeth."  
It was the short woman next to Nick who just grimaced at her introduction and rolled her eyes at Scarlet.  
"Jeez, Scarlet you are so formal... Please call Lizzie, okay? Also, I'm not that new anymore. I'm just the youngest okay, I'm not some rookie."  
"I am just proper and moreover, considering the experience and time span, you are rather a newbie," Scarlet countered, throwing her an icy look which was very much disturbed when Nick hit her (hard) on her back and thus leaning forward and stopping his little balance act. "Nah, gurl, you're stuck up, that's what that's called. You're all fancy."

Eren smiled as he watched the group of them interact and even though Mikasa didn't say anything while the four of them kept pickering, he was glad she had found these people. They were all some individuals but they seemed to be good people.  
"Well, these people here are Connie, Sasha, Krista, Ymir, Reiner, Berthold... and Jean." Eren's hand wandered around the room, stopping at every name.

They stayed for some time and talked about stuff like training, about funny stories and the kind - especially Nick eventually felt more like standing up and telling the wildest stories. He told them that his brother and he were actually from a circus family and they didn't even want to join the military. But Mikasa had changed that. They also told them wild stories about the circus and eventually, even his brother joined in to fill in some gaps even though it became clear that he usually was a rather quiet person.

It was one of Eren's comrades that broke the mood, though.  
"Okay, I won't beat around the bush anymore. Who stabbed that eye of yours?"  
It was Ymir that had spoken and immediately the room became silent. Some where shocked at her directness, like Krista who painfully elbowed her. Some were just as curious and hoped for a story and some - like Eren and the other Northern people - got angry. "Ymir, shut up. That's none of your business," he said, already fishing for another topic to bring up so they could navigate away from this one.  
Mikasa however didn't seem to be so shaken. She simply looked at her tea, not saying anything while the others still waited, still in silence.

"What kind of gathering is this supposed to be?"  
People shifted their gazes to the door where a newcomer stood. His arms were crossed and he leaned against the door frame, his black hair still damp from a shower he had taken just recently.  
"C-Corporal!" It was Eren that stood up as if something had stung him, his head getting red as if he had forgotten something very imprtant. It first looked like fear but Armin quickly realized that Eren was actually excited (and maybe also a little nervous since his entire squad was here and he had simply forgotton to invite his Squad Leader). "We're just sitting together and talking, I guess..."  
Levi looked at Eren and then slowly let his eyes roam the room filled with so many people who were all watching him. "Looks like a batshit party."  
"Well, it's story time, Sir," it was Ymir again and even though she wasn't even done talking, Krista was already pulling at her shirt. "In fact," she continued anyway, "Corporal Ackerman wanted to tell us who fucked up her eye."  
Levi raised one eyebrow.

"It's time to go to sleep now, don't you think so too, Mikasa?"  
It was Armin who had now stood up, his hand on Mikasa's shoulder. She was still not saying anything and silently watching her tea, not looking tense or nervous but rather in thoughts and distracted. Almost bored actually. "We have to get up early," he added when she didn't move at his words. He didn't know if she really wanted to talk about it.  
Scarlet stood up aswell, pulling Ben up with her and they were about to leave the room when Mikasa held up her hand to stop them. "I want to tell a story and you want to go to bed?"  
Everyone who had been ready to leave stopped in their tracks and watched Mikasa who now took a sip of tea and leaned back. "It's probably not what you would expect, anyways. But I can tell you..."

"It happened after my first mission. We came back very broken and battered and everyone was just exhausted. But on this mission something had been different. Our Commander had been injured very badly and that had been my fault. I had acted on an unwise impulse and she needed to save me.  
When we came back - Mira had been unconcious by then - we couldn't find the medicine. It seemed like... well... we..." Mikasa paused for bit, thinking of a way to describe the situation properly and she ignored that Armin got tense for a second even though she clearly saw it and knew what is was about. "... had probably 'miscalculated' the amount or something... We just didn't have any. Usually we went to the closest town for that but a snow storm made it impossible to bring her. And we also couldn't contact the medics."  
Everyone had found their seat again, even Levi who had found place next to Eren. They were all listening quietly to the story, awaiting the part about Mikasa's eye. There were many rumors about it and they started just because Mikasa was known to be so strong despite her handicap. It was what made her even more special.

"So, since I blamed myself for Mira's condition, I set out to get the medicine by myself. It was maybe not the wisest thing to do but I don't regret my choice. I got into the town, totally exhausted, too and I also got the medicine but then... I encountered something I wasn't prepared for. I should have been since..." Another pause. Images of a woman turning around in tears, screaming her name. Blood spilling everywhere. Strange men taking her away... "Well it doesn't matter... I was... interrupted by some men which were attracted by my foreign looks. I can't really say how many they were exactly. I can't remember. But I dealt with them. Somehow I dealt with them and got back to headquarters with the medicine. But one of the men had a knive. Something I didn't have and that knife is the reason for my partial blindness... And that's it."

Mikasa ended her story and simultaniously her tea while everyone seemed to be in thoughts.  
"Huh... wow..." It was Ymir whose head was leaning on Krista's shoulder and who was looking quite... curious about it as if she hadn't expected a story like that.  
"I told you it's nothing you would expect..."

"Oh, Mikasa, you forget one _very_ vital information!"  
As soon as Mikasa had heard and recognized the voice, she wished that she would have locked the door or maybe had blocked it with Titan bones or poisonious snakes or just Nick. Because it was that person she wanted to avoid as much as possible: Diana.  
"Our dear Mikasa did have other motivation to go through all that trouble." Diana stepped inside the room and shamelessly sat onto the table and crossed her legs, showing skin since she was wearing a skirt now.  
"It wasn't enough that she was the _oh-so-strong_ soldier, the prodigy. No, she wanted to be a very special sucker and to be Commander's little darling. And this is why you became Corporal."

Many things happened at the same time. Everyone of Mikasa's squad stood up at the same time, ready to throw themselves against the newest intruder. Even Armin's usually gently expression had hardened and his fists were balled at his side. But Mikasa simply hold out her hand, stopping them. Her face had fallen back into her stoic expression, reflecting utter boredom and nothing else.  
"Diana, you shouldn't be so modest... Sucking is still your speciality after all."  
Diana's eyes narrowed at her words and for a second her leg shook as if she was read to kick Mikasa in her face.  
"I would suggest that you take your cheap ass of that table right now. I usually eat on there but now I can only burn it. Fucking gross."  
It was Levi who was not even looking at Diana and who was still seated calmy on his chair. The Eastern Corporal turned around to the short man, her body leaned and shifted towards him until her feet were almost on his lap. "Aw, c'mon, little Corporal. Don't be like that."

The eyes of the entire Southern Legion wided at her words and you could see how Levi's body visibly froze.  
He calmy stood up from his seat, one of his hands going around her ankle. And then, without any warning he pulled her forward until she was thrown onto the floor with a loud bang. "I sad that you should move your cheap ass."  
And with that he walked around her and out of the room only throwing back a "Be on time for training, brats." and he left behind a smiling Northern group and a furious Diana.


	4. Marry Me

**Oh dear, already the next chapter. Usually, I'm not this fast. But I just have a lot of time right now. Also, I bought a keyboard for my iPad so I can also write when I'm on my way to uni everyday. (I'm on the train for like an hour so I have quite some time to write)**

**I'm sorry but in this chapter, there isn't much RivaMika yet again. It will start in the next chapter, though I promise! I just want to make it slow and reasonable and to give it time. Mikasa is different from the one we know, not completely of course, but still. Don't worry, there won't be any other ship really. RivaMika is endgame.**

**There are some flashbacks which are necessary for the plot but we'll soon focus on the mission and also the Female Titan.**

**Please fav/follow/review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SnK, only the OCs**

* * *

"I think... I really think..."  
"Don't try too hard, it could kill you."  
Nick glared at Lizzie across the table who just grinned at him like the impudent thing she was.  
They had left the common room and got the one that was provided for them. Scarlet was already getting up, calling it a night and she was only waiting for Lizzie to stand up, too, since they would share a room.  
"Oh, shut up, Lizzie. What I wanted to say is that I think I like that Levi guy..."  
Mikasa looked up to him in wonder. Even though Nick seemed to be a very sociable and funny guy, it was rare for him to actually tell something like that. Yes, he does not seem like a cautious person but his years on the street and in a circus tribe taught him a certain understanding of people. And Mikasa had to agree. Of course he wasn't what she had expected of the so called Lance Corporal Levi; humanity's strongest. But she wasn't what people expected of her either so she really shouldn't judge. Armin was usually the one to organize or even talk and several times she had told Mira to assign him as Corporal. Yes, he wasn't the strongest in physique but he could destroy everyone just with his mind.  
Nevertheless, with his words this evening, with him pulling Diana onto the floor, he took a side and it seemed to be the same one Mikasa took many years before.

Mikasa sighed, nodding towards Armin before standing up to go to bed, to her very own chamber. But she knew that maybe in an hour or two Armin would acompany her. They would work on papers and plans and all those documents that sometimes scared Mikasa more than the fangs of a titan. Then, after some time, Mikasa's head would eventually lie on Armin's shoulder and he would let her sleep while he stayed up to work or to read because he hardly slept lately. At some point Mikasa would wake up from her stiff neck and go to her bed and Armin would blow out all the light and leave her room.  
At least that's what they did at home. And that was also what they did here because even though they finally had Eren back, they were still the Icy Corporal and the cunning Strategist and they felt the pressure of the lives of humanity dragging them down more than ever. And Armin's gentle smile soothed Mikasa's dreams of those she let die and her silent demeanor and her tiny head on his shoulder, helped him to order the mess in his all too filled up mind; filled with plans, theories and hypotheses. She reminded him of home and of his dreams, of the never ending fields of sand called the deserts and those great seas and oceans far away from where they were.  
Many often thought that they would seek each other because they would find comfort in sex or anything but their relationship was nothing of the like. It was the love of two children that clinged to each other. Two souls that shared similar pain.

This night, when Mikasa woke up from his shoulder, she looked up to him and saw that he fell asleep aswell over his documents and brought a smile onto her face. Something usually no one saw, not even him.  
She just got over to the bed and grabbed the blanket to pull it over both of them as she set on the uncomfortable table and layed her head on the table next to him.  
"Eren's back..." she whispered to his sleeping face. Of course he didn't answer. So she closed her eyes and sleep came easy.  
When Armin was absolutely sure that she was asleep, he would open his eyes and look at Mikasa's face and he would be so glad that he had had her by her side all this time. And that they could live through this now.  
"I know..." he whispered back into the darkness.

No, the two of them never desired each other that way. Although many others already came to that conclusion. Falsely of course, but they never cared. They shared something no one could understand any way. Even though they shared each others company, both of them though of one boy and they were so happy to be with him again and they wouldn't let him go again.

* * *

_"Wooow, you sure are fast!"  
Mikasa turned around and faced a girl her age but she looked very foreign to her. But that didn't mean much. She probably was a normal girl. Mikasa was the foreign thing.  
The girl had very dark skin, like the hot cacao which Aunt Carla used to make her every sunday. Her hair was short, very short, like a boy's and it was just as black as her big, round eyes.  
"Yeah," Mikasa responded, unsure what else to say.  
She enrolled as a soldier seven days ago. Exactly one week ago she got in line and they stood in a cold storm while a man was eyeing them without saying anything. Mikasa had left her mind drift and she probably didn't miss anything anyway. It had distracted her from the biting cold which she wasn't yet used to. She grew up in the mountains and it got colder up there every winter but the snow and the especially the wind up here in the North was something different alltogether.  
So, since she didn't listen to anyone - not even at any eating time - she had no idea who that girl was.  
"You are Mikasa, right? You're always with the short, blond kid! I'm Diana, it is SO nice to meet you! You really have to show me your trick. It was, like, you know, like, you where flying! So cool!"  
For someone she didn't know, she definitely talked a lot. Usually, Mikasa didn't mind chatter or talking as long as she didn't have to participate. Armin talked a lot and she enjoyed his voice and gladly listened to him. But Diana's words were shallow and even though she had never talked to her before, Mikasa knew that there were not thruthful. At least not fully.  
Also, her voice was so high pitched, it annoyed her immensely.  
So, Mikasa just shrugged and said, "You can watch me again and maybe you can get the hang of it. I'm not doing anything in particular."  
Of course that wasn't entirely true either. Mikasa did know what she was doing to some degree. They only started out with their 3D maneuver gear but as soon as Mikasa started to soar through the air, she learned that if she held her legs in a certain way, the it was easier to stay steady. And she realized that her hips need to be in a certain position so she could get even faster. She knew these things and even more but for some reason she decided not to tell. Diana didn't ask her again._

_"Marry me, Mikasa!"  
He was doing it again and all she could do was bury her head into her hands, while Armin was joining the others in their laughter. It wasn't funny, really, it was just embarrassing.  
Lukas did this every week and one might think that Mikasa should be used to Lukas proposing to her, since he started doing it almost six month ago, but she really wasn't. She had to give him on thing: He was creative. Every proposal was different and everytime it was public so even their Trainers already knew about it and it was their running gag.  
The pot boiled over when Mikasa overheard one thing: "My lunch if he does it on his maneuver gear this time..."  
There were bets on them! The trainers were betting! It was just beyond crazy!  
So one time after training, Mikasa pulled him aside so they'd be alone and she closed her hand around his throat, not really cutting off his air but rather pressing him against the wall.  
"Lukas, you have to stop doing this. It's embarrassing!"  
Lukas Schwartz just grinned his all too known smug smile and choked out some words, trying to pull Mikasa closer to him.  
"Oh Mikasa, why hath thou forsaken our love? I do know thy love for me is hidden within thou," he spoke with such dramatic that it was almost comical. Yeah, Lukas was a popular kid among the Trainings Squad. He was funny, he was nice and on top of that he was very elaborate, smart and a good soldier. It was too good to be true. And he once told Mikasa that since they are at the top, they belong together. At first she thought that he must be joking but after that the proposals started.  
"Stop talking so weird, just... please stop those marriage things..."  
"I stop when you say yes."  
"That's not gonna happen," Mikasa replied dryly and glared at him because he still dared to smirk at her that way. "I can do you a favor, just anything. Just stop those... those.. p-proposals!"  
Mikasa let go of his throat and stepped back, her cheeks flushed. Lukas looked at her in wonder and for the first time he thought that Mikasa was actually really adorable. That was not an adjective he associated with her under normal circumstances. He would rather call her strong, fierce, brave, beautiful, strange, quiet, isolated, and sometimes sad. He had hoped to bring a smile onto her face.  
"I got a deal for you, beauitiful."  
Mikasa looked up to Lukas who - for once - did not smirk at her but rather stared her down very intently and it made her nervous somehow.  
"What deal?"  
"I'll stop with the proposals if you give me a kiss."  
Mikasa stared at him in pure shock and she stepped back, bringing distance between them. "A k-k-kiss?!" She almost choked on her own saliva.  
Lukas just nodded and he stepped forward to take her hand.  
"Just one kiss! Please! I've never kissed a girl before and I just want it to be you if I can't marry you yet. So just one kiss and then I'll leave you alone."  
Mikasa looked down to his hand that was practically grasping hers and she noticed that they were sweaty as if he was nervous. Her gaze travelled up to his face and his bright green eyes stared directly at her. They remind herself so much of someone else's. Mikasa just nodded.  
Lukas's eyes wided and he came closer again, his hand now travelling up her arm, to her shoulders and as they watched each other, Mikasa realized that his eyes were nothing like that other boy's. Lukas was so much different.  
So he quickly pressed their lips together and a hot blush crept onto Mikasa's face when she started to move her lips against his and even though she knew that nothing else would happen after it, it was a nice thing to do.  
It was good to know that Lukas was her first kiss and it was a good one - as far as she could tell back then.  
He stopped proposing to her and after that the counted him as a very special and trustworthy person who made her a little happier that time_

_Mikasa didn't know why Diana hated her so much. They were close to graduation and everytime, when she would sit with Armin, Lukas and some of her other friends, she would drop by only to leave a remark about Mikasa. No matter what it was. Mikasa would ignore it of course because she couldn't understand her motives.  
She didn't know that Diana had a crush on Lukas and that she found out that they had kissed (that was a year ago!). She didn't know that Diana was tired of being ranked 5 while Mikasa was 1.  
And she didn't even think of the possibility that Mikasa would soon hate her as much and that after every remark she would throw at her, there would be one waiting right back. But this is a story for another time._

* * *

Levi was woken up by the shouts of many men outside his chambers.  
He wasn't used to the fuzz and all those people and certainly not to soldiers already training this early.  
When he gathered the strenght and will to stand up, he saw the black uniforms of the North and didn't surprise him one bit. Somehow it fit their image and he didn't even know why.  
The Corporal decided to take his time this morning and he took a shower and got dressed and decided to have breakfast with the others today.  
Of course, also this hall was filled up and he regretted his decision immediately but it was too late to pull back because as soon as he had stepped inside the hall, Hanji had grabbed his arm and dragged him to his table.  
She was sitting with Eren and Armin and of course Erwin and they all greeted him a good morning while Levi just responded with a grunt, not really in the best mood, considering the commotion.  
He just bit into his bread and didn't even try to follow the conversation.  
Around him he mostly saw soldiers from everywhere apart from the North. Actually, only Armin and a hand full of others were the only ones to wear black.  
"Oi, Strategist... Why are you not outside like the rest?"  
Armin must have been in the middle of a conversation but he looked over to Levi in confusion and looked like he wanted to say something but something snapped his mouth shut.  
"Because those little runts are supposed to train, no matter where they are and they have to deserve their breakfast. And Armin already did."  
It was Mira Branca who suddenly sat down next to Levi, not even looking at him while she spoke. Now he knew what shut Armin's mouth.  
"When do they start to train? Good Morning." It was Erwin that spoke now and even though Levi pretented not to listen, he was interested, too.  
"It depends on the Squad Leader actually," Armin explained, "Mikasa is someone to start very early at six. The other's usually around seven. But Mikasa's up, training for herself at five anyways..." This time they woke up together but he didn't feel the need to tell.  
"My Squad is different, though. We usually don't fight much. We plan. This is why our physical training is shorter but we had a meeting today."  
It was quite different from their own procedure, Levi thought, just nodding while Armin explained it. Mira didn't add anything, just seemed content with Armin's explanation.  
"Ah, also, I'd like to invite all the Commander's to a seperate meeting after the big, official one. Please deliver the message to Clive and Wilde, too, if you see them... I have to take my leave now."  
Armin swallowed his last piece of bread and when he got up, Eren followed him and Levi wondered where they would go off to together.  
"Eren, where are you going?"  
"Aaah, I wanted to see Mikasa a little and Armin said it would be okay to just go to her training. She's with her squad."  
Levi smirked, remembering Ackerman and the lot she called squad and Levi had to admit that he was also interested in seeing that.  
"I'll join you."

Levi walked beside Eren and Armin while they walked over the field and passed several groups of soldiers who all either waved and even saluted when they saw Armin. Everytime the latter one happened, Armin got all flustered and embarrassed and Levi wondered if this boy really was the fearsome Strategist everyone kept talking about.  
When he first met him, he had bought it, actually, He had walked in with confidence and a smile on his face that seemed gently but also like it hid much more. It had reminded him of Erwin actually. But now he saw how easily Armin seemed to be thrown out of concept and that he blushed way too easily. Maybe he still had to prove himself. Who knew?  
Levi was also very interested to see Mikasa's squad in action.  
They say that she picked them herself like he prefers to do so and that they are all very capable. He wasn't so sure since they all seemed very chaotic and not very teamable, with all the bickering they did. But something in the back of his head told him not to judge so fast because they had been people around him who were just so much similar and in action they had been the best. Levi pushed aside the thought.

They eventuallly came closer to the forest part around the headquarters and they also found Lukas Schwartz, standing there looking up to the sky.  
When they approach him, he turned around to them and a huge grin appeared on his face immediately.  
"Hey guys! Also here to enjoy a good show?"  
Levi had met Lukas Schwartz before and he knew that despite his free and sometimes even annoyingly silly behavior, he wasn't someone to kid with. He was a very good solider and an even better leader.  
"Hey Lukas. Yeah, we are in a way..." Armin answered.  
Eren wondered why Schwartz was here, too. Though, he had noticed that they seemed familiar. Even started to talk to him about trivial things now as if they were old friends and it probably could be.  
"Where are they?" Eren interrupted their conversation and they both turned to him. Levi noticed that Jägerboy seemed to be annoyed by something, at least his face looked irritated. Armin seemed to notice it too because his eyebrows shot up in question.  
Lukas's grin just got wider and he simply pointed up to the sky, his eyes following it and they all turned their heads.  
Up in the trees they were jumping, maneuvering, flying, beaming through it all. They were all fast and precise the Squad had one aim: Mikasa. And of course they were a good team. Everyone knew where to go and how to move so they wouldn't get in each other's way.  
Mikasa was the fastest of them, though Scarlet wasn't much behind. Her body swirled through the sky and she cut through branches to make her way.  
Eventually, she saw the guests and maneuvered into their direction only to fall the last bit, turning her whole body so she was hovering over their heads until she finally landed on the ground behind them.  
"What are you doing here?" Mikasa asked as soon as she stood on both feet. The rest of the squad soon followed, now all standing around them. They all seemed exhausted and kind of glad to have a break. Who knew how long they were already training like this.  
"I was just enjoying the view, Kas," Lukas stepped forward and put his arm on Mikasa's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Eren and Levi both seemed a little confused by it and Eren looked around whether anyone else found this at least a little strange. But Armin was just silently smiling and Nick and the rest were sitting down on the grass, not even looking,  
"Lukas, don't get annoying."  
"Ouch, that hurt Mikasa."  
"You'll live."  
"Marry me."  
At that, everyone turned around and Eren was glad that he wasn't the only one now that was greatly shocked by it. Well, except of Armin who was still smiling - no almost grinning - and Mikasa who was just rolling her eyes.  
"Not that again. I though we agreed you'd stop that?"  
"What the hell?" It was Eren that let that comment slip and Levi turned around to him to looked dismissively at him as if he didn't get a joke. Only now it dawned of him that Lukas probably was joking.  
"Let me explain, Eren... And probably everyone else," Armin added the last part after he saw that Nick was about to open his mouth.  
"Lukas, Mikasa and I were in one Training Squad and one of Lukas hobbies was to propose to Mikasa."  
"And we actually had a deal that he'd stop it..."  
Mikasa had shaken him off and crossed her arms in front of her, facing Lukas now who was just grinning again.  
Definitely annoyingly silly, Levi thought again. But he was surprised to learn that all Corporals - apart from himself - had been in one Trainings Squad. The world was a small place after all.

"You see, I want to make a new deal, Mikasa," Lukas started, his arms already finding its way around her waist to pull her close again. This time she let him do it, though her eyes were still fixated on his face in a sceptical way.  
"When we win this war, you will marry me for sure. Because I will only settle down when all of this is over and I will only marry you, Mikasa Ackerman."  
At that Armin (and also Nick, who secretly liked the idea of these two together already) laughed at that, especially when they saw Mikasa's flushed face.  
"Lukas, you are unbelievable."  
"Please, Mikasa. Don't make me fall to my knees because I did that one too many times and I think you didn't like that much."  
Mikasa just rolled her eyes and when he started to poke her cheek over and over again she snapped at one point,  
"Ugh, fine, yeah, when we kill all the titans, then I will marry you. Are you happy?"  
Lukas let go of Mikasa only to throw his fists into the air and to make a huge jump like a little child.  
"Yes, finally! And it only took me 9 years to get there!" And with that he pressed a kiss onto Mikasa's cheek and ran off.

"Unfuckingbelievable..." Mikasa whispered and she watched Lukas leave in such glee as if she seriously had agreed to marry him.  
"You do realize that he will go through with it," Armin said next to her and Mikasa turned around to see almost everyone grinning at her. (Especially Nick and Lizzie.)  
Eren was still a little confused by it all because he was just not used to a Mikasa that got marriage proposals by Western Corporals.  
Levi had just watched it all and he still didn't know what to think of Mikasa Ackerman.


	5. Diana

**Happy New Year!**

**I gotta admit, my lovely beta had already sent me the revised version of this chapter but the holidays didn't leave me with enough time. (Also, my internet is being rude lately...)**

**Anyways, thank you so much to everyone that followed, faved and especially to those who reviewed! Everytime I get a notification for a review, I kinda run here to read it!**

**In this chapter the Rivamika starts (finally) and we learn more about Diana. **

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs but SnK isn't mine of course.**

* * *

After Lukas disappeared, Mikasa decided to call it a day.  
Her squad were visibly relieved by her call and relaxed to enjoy their stay while Mikasa headed back to the old building with Armin, Eren and Levi. Her squad lingered back and decided to enjoy the sun and the warmth which they lacked up in the North.

"Congratulations, I suppose."  
Mikasa's head turned around and met Levi's eyes. She hadn't noticed that he was walking next to her. At first she said nothing, just looked at him with some kind of interest. Nick's words ringed in her ears about Levi being a good guy and she wondered if that was true. She noticed that he really was shorter than her, it was a sudden contrast to Lukas or even Armin, who had had his growth spurt some years ago and suddenly was two heads taller than her.  
"You really _are_ short..." It was more than a whisper and therefore Levi didn't get it - or at least he wasn't sure if he heard her correctly - because it couldn't be that she would point that out now out of the blue. But he was pretty sure that he'd heard the word 'short'.  
Mikasa realized what she had said and a little blush appeared on her face and she quickly change the topic, saying something clearer and louder now.  
"He's not being serious. Please don't congratulate me, it will only encourage his behavior..."  
Levi, whose eyebrows were pulled together by her sudden change in demeanor, just shrugged. He didn't really care about whom she was involved with.  
"You don't look similar to Eren at all," he said instead, changing the topic again.  
The distance between them and Armin and Eren had increased while they walked side by side at a relaxed and steady pace but Mikasa didn't even notice it. Somehow, she had wanted to talk with Levi alone. Armin and Mira had told her some much about Levi and his skills and his talents. Although she had acted indifferent to it, she really had been curious about him. She really wanted to know whether or not, there was someone who could keep up with her.  
A challenge, a rival, an opponent. An equal.

"The Jäger's adopted me," she replied, not planning to go into any further detail. If he wanted to know how Eren saved her and how they both killed three men at the age of 9, then he could ask Eren himself. She wasn't entirely fond of speaking about it in a casual setting. Not to Levi, anyway.  
"I thought so."  
_Huh_, Mikasa thought to herself. Somehow this conversation seemed dull and forced. Probably because neither of them were good at socializing but were obligated to do so. It wasn't what Mikasa had expected or maybe wished to find.

Some steps ahead of them, Armin and Eren were talking, even laughing, while the air between her and Levi seemed dry and cold. Not even the warm streaks of sunlight could warm their stale conversation.  
"Yesterday, you said that even though the loss of your sight was caused by your own stupid behavior, you don't regret it."  
Mikasa's head turned around to him again. His words - was it a question? - were somewhat serious and yet his eyes were facing forward and were very distant and even bored. Then it hit her when she realized that it was very much like her own stoic expression.

Mikasa thought about the incident again, much more than she had in the entire 10 years since it happened, and tried to understand what he wanted to know.  
"Yeah. It was stupid. It was my own fault, but we can never know what happens anyway and even though I lost something, I also gained, no..." she paused for a second, thinking about her words again. "I won something."  
He finally looked over to her and his ice blue met her stormy grey and they remained locked in silence until he spoke again.  
"What did you win? Your rank?"  
Mikasa knew that it could sound like an insult. Like what Diana had implied yesterday but somehow, she knew that he didn't mean it that way. It was true, she probably wouldn't have attracted Mira's attention so quickly without the incident. But she was sure that she would have done it eventually. The young woman wasn't modest; she was a realist. She was aware of her talent, her skills and she knew that she was strong.  
"No, I won a friend."  
Levi looked at her for a while without saying anything and then he walked away from her to catch up to Armin and Eren, leaving Mikasa behind to watch him go, wondering, what a strange man he is.

* * *

They all sat together, in silence for once, as they waited for it to start. Months of preparations and planning were behind this meeting that it was hard enough to get a handful of people who could sit together at one table.

"I, hereby, welcome you to the first conjoined meeting of the Great Scouting Legion."  
Erwin stood up and Eren Jäger followed suit, awkwardly and nervously rising to the company. At the last session, no one had acknowledged him even though he was the main reason that they all came together.  
Erwin looked down to him, smiling and nodding his head. Eren cleared his throat.  
"Um... My name is Eren Jäger and, uh, I am the Titan Shifter?"  
His introduction sounded more like a question than a statement and Levi fought the urge to roll his eyes, while Armin kindly smiled at him.  
The rest stared on.  
"Um, yeah, that's not really brand new information," Diana said, skeptically eyeing Eren, who felt nervous under her inspection. Out of all guests, Diana was the one he was most wary of. Especially since he knew that Armin and Mikasa greatly mistrusted her. He didn't exactly know why yet, but there probably was good reason for it. It couldn't be because of her unfriendly character.  
"Of course, Miss Johnson," Erwin stepped in and Eren was very grateful for it because he really had no idea what to say.  
"We will now start to elaborate what happened on our last mission and what is going to happen in the future."  
Erwin motioned for Eren to sit down again, he probably didn't even need to stand up, and turned around to a prepared board.  
The Southern Commander took a deep breath, looked into the crowd and began to tell them everything.  
"On our last mission outside the walls, we encountered another special type of a titan shifter. We call her the Female Type or the Female Titan. We are confident that she possesses the same power as Eren: A person who can turn into a Titan and control it. She is also very dangerous. We could not identify her, unfortunately. It is possible that she may be a civilian who is not part of the Scouting Legion. Her skills however, determined that she is part of the military. Since we do not have any clues about which military branch she is from, we will be inviting both the Garrison and Military Police here to headquarters. They will be led to believe that they are invited to meet the Great Legion while we will be conducting an investigation into their ranks for the Female Type. And with that I will need your help. I will share what brief information we know about her and it may be possible we will find her this way."  
Erwin made a brief pause to judge the reactions of the others. They were all quite different again. Diana and Klaus just looked at Erwin as if he was a madman but Erwin was quite used to that. It wouldn't be the first time someone thought he was insane.  
They obviously saw no progress nor any reasonable result out of this.  
Dennis and Lukas had quietly listened to him and they both just nodded, both in thought but calculating their response.  
Mikasa stared at the written board though her gaze was fixed on one point so Erwin wasn't sure if she was entirely all there, while Armin looked very involved and had a focused look in his eyes as he took in what Erwin had said as if his life depended on it. Maybe it did. For Erwin, it was life or death. Armin's notebook before him was already full with little scratched notes and thoughts. Mira was watching Armin while he kept writing everything down with a neutral face.  
Erwin nodded and proceeded.  
"As I said, we can say that the female in question is part of the military. She is very capable in hand-to-hand combat and has access to a 3D maneuver gear. We do know that she is not part of our Legion since everyone who was involved were under supervision. We found that her goal was to kidnap Eren, not to kill him. He was saved by Corporal Levi when the Female Type was near successful in capturing Eren. We, also, know that the Titan form of the shifters resemble themselves to some degree, so she probably has blonde hair and blue eyes."  
At that, a snort interrupted Erwin. It was Diana again.  
"Wow, it sounds like a shitload of information but there isn't any substance. Basically, we are searching for a girl - noting that we do not know her age - with blond hair and blue eyes which is SO rare. If we go with that description, then Armin could be the Female Titan."  
Mikasa's head snapped to Diana and was about to retort something again, her mouth about open when Armin's hand slightly motioned her to leave it be. We have more important things to concentrate now, he wanted to say.  
His eyes were still focused on the board and he was quickly writing down all kinds of things onto the little pages before him. His usual gentle smile was gone and his expression was very serious, very concentrated.  
"You said that we will meet the Garrison and the Police. You are confident that she will be with them?"  
Erwin nodded, grateful that he was really involved already. "Probably, yes."  
Diana just whispered a mocking "_Probably!_" but Armin just nodded. With a sudden snap he closed his book and smiled to no one in particular but this time it was everything but gentle. It was almost terrifying and Mira, beside him, joined as if she could read his mind and was very pleased by it.  
"I will find her," he said with so much confidence as if he already knew who was behind it. Most of the others stared at him in wonder, some raised their eyebrows - including the Southern Legion. Armin's smile just widened.  
"I must apologize, Commander. I am aware that you probably have already thought of a plan but I must ask you to leave me out to some extent. I have my very own methods, you see, and once I've gathered some clues, I will turn to you all again. I would be honored to organize a new strategy based on the facts and the knowledge I can gather. Don't worry, I will deliver you something with… substance."  
Armin's expression - especially his eyes - was something Eren never had seen on his childhood friend. His smile turned into a scary grin and it was as if a shadow was appearing around him. As if you could see how all the different theories storming through his head and Armin was completely in his own world.  
Suddenly, he stood up and looked into the round, everyone still wondering how this boy changed so quickly.  
"I know this session isn't over yet but I have to leave and start immediately, I'm sorry. But I can't take in any more information and I'm sure nothing you are going to say can help me now, no offense sir." And without waiting for a response, Armin left the room and he left behind a pleased and smirking Mira Branca, Mikasa who still had moved and fixed her eyes to the board again, and a bunch of astonished soldiers.

Everyone in the meeting hall was still speechless by how excited Armin had been. Well, everyone but Mira and Mikasa, at least but they knew how Armin worked. They had experienced it countless times.  
"Does he... does he always do that?" Dennis Clive looked over to the remaining Northern people and Mikasa shrugged while Mira smirked at him.  
"Oh yes. His mind is now working in full time. The Strategist is working and you will see how he will run back to us and blow us away."  
This time it was Klaus Wilde who snorted and it sounded very much like the sound Diana had made a little while ago. Levi wondered whom was the real inventor of that ugly sound.  
"It's good to have so much competent personnel around you, Mira. This way you don't have to work hard, do you? You have Mikasa to fight and Armin to think for you. I wish I could just be a representative."  
No one really saw her move, but suddenly Mikasa was out of her seat and with her foot she had turned Wilde's chair around, hovering over him, one hand at the back of the chair. Her voice was merely a whisper but since no one was talking, everyone could understand her words.  
"Don't you dare to insult the Commander with your corrupted little mou-"  
"Ackerman, out. _Now_."  
Mikasa turned her head to her Commander, who stood up and had grabbed Mikasa back by her arm. Mikasa pulled her eyebrows together, her eyes still clouded by anger, but not making a move. Without any further hesitation, Mira pulled her out of the room and almost banged the door shut. She threw the Corporal against the wall, holding her there by her shoulders and pressing her back against the cold stone wall but Mira's voice was so much colder.  
"I said," Mira's voice seemed to be very controlled and calm, "you will listen to my very order! How often do I need tell you? Do I have to beat you up like a useless pet, you incompetent little runt?!"  
Her voice had increased by volumes so that her voice reached everyone inside and Lukas had the urge to wince. It was the tone of the North, something that was well known. Mira Branca was very respected and feared but most of all, she yelled a lot. Lukas and Diana had learned the hard way of how loud Branca could get.

Mikasa's expression turned into her stoic self and she freed her arm so she could stand straight and salute. Her grey eyes averted to Mira's fiery blue, clearly demonstrating that she was inferior to her. But Mikasa saw her mistake. Emotion had led her to it again. Like always.  
"Yes, ma'm."  
It wasn't over yet.  
"Is it humiliating enough to be yelled at in front of every head in this Legion like a child, Ackerman? Because I do hope so. You will walk away from here and never again will you go against orders because I know you like to do it so much. Go against me and I will rip out the other eye, too. Get out of my face!"  
Mikasa nodded and silently left. The tense atmosphere settled over the group and indicated that the meeting was over.  
Erwin watched how Mira seemed to have calmed down completely, because she simply came in again and sat down and looked over to Erwin. He swallowed. The North was very different.

Indeed the session was over now. Some of them asked for details of the South's last mission but that was it. The Iron Queen Mira Branca had broken the atmosphere with her scolding but she didn't seem touched by it at all. Probably because in the North this demanding and harsh tone wasn't unusual.  
Erwin tried to tell himself that he could never talk to his soldiers like that but he wondered whether if this was really true.

* * *

The little crowd parted again and Erwin went on his way to meet Hanji and Mike to go over some things. Levi considered joining them but he decided against it and made his way to his office, to attend other matters. The day would surely be filled with more _Female Titans_ and _Eren The Titan Shifters_ and he could seek distraction in his own rooms. Even if it was just cleaning or organizing his shelves. Anything that could ease his mind was preferable now and he thought more clearly while doing mindless chores.

On his way, he passed the big training hall, the door open, giving him a view of the person that was in there on her own.  
It was Mikasa Ackerman who was throwing kicks and punches against one of the sparring dummies. Again and again, her fists collided with the inanimate doll and they buried themselves into the soft material without mercy.  
Without knowing why exactly, Levi stepped inside and closed the door behind him, watching the young woman beating up the lifeless thing as if it was the most interesting thing he had seen in a long time.

Of course, Mikasa had noticed him right away but she didn't stop with her exercise; she was just too focused to hit all the right spots and she would hit them hard. Only when he was standing almost right behind her, she stopped abruptly and turn around to him.  
"What?!"  
Her voice came out harsher than she intended and she took a deep breath to calm herself down, her breath still uneven and her hands throbbing from the repeated pressure.  
"Are you really that angry at Branca for yelling at you?"  
Mikasa pulled her eyebrows together and shook her head. Of course he would think that; it was understandable. Someone who wasn't from the North couldn't understand why Mira had pulled Mikasa aside. Mikasa had overstepped her boundaries. She had almost attacked someone way over her rank, she had insulted him and by pulling her out and putting her in her place like that in front of everyone, the attention shifted from Mikasa to Mira. Yes, Mira's words were beyond harsh. They were cold and heartless but the young woman understood them correctly. '_Don't be so reckless. You can't forget who you are talking to. Don't throw yourself out there because of me. I can handle the rubbish out of his mouth.'_  
It still had made her angry. Klaus Wilde and his brute enraged her.  
"No, I'm angry at Wilde. Mira always talks like that so it's nothing new."  
Levi was a little surprised but he tried not to show it. He wasn't sure whether he really believed it because her hits had been very hard and relentless but he didn't press. He didn't care enough to. It was her problem not his, right? That didn't explain why he was here, though.  
"So you decided to vent on a dummy?"  
Mikasa just shrugged. She looked over to the doll, which was visibly battered by its recent treatment and she may have overdone it a little. It didn't matter either way.  
"Fight with me."  
Levi didn't know why he said that. Maybe because he had wanted to fight her since she stepped into the meeting hall yesterday. Maybe he was just bored. He had been looking for a distraction, right? This was just it. The perfect thing to kill time and annoying nagging thoughts.  
Mikasa just looked at him and eventually agreed. Levi wondered if he really did see the hint of a smile at the corner of her lips.

Right from the start, they both realized that this fight was different. They were both good - more than good actually - and both very fast. Though, Levi was faster, Mikasa could always react accordingly. Soon she realized that she was only defending herself against his attacks and she noticed something very peculiar: Levi never attacked her from her 'blind' left side. He kept aiming from the right and every time Mikasa would have to block his punches, unable to counter attack. It was peculiar because people almost assumed that her left side was weaker and easily accessible. That was of course wrong. As soon as Mikasa was confronted with her handicap, she trained so hard on it to compensate. She trained especially with her left side and now it sometimes was even stronger than her right one.  
Was Levi holding back? Did he think it would be unfair to attack a blind girl where she couldn't possible see it coming? That thought upset her.  
She minded her legs, not forgetting them between his fast offenses and she was not letting him throw her stance off. Instead, they circled around each other as if they were dancing and not fighting against each other.  
What was even more surprising, they were talking while sparring and this time it was no awkward and dull small talk. This time it came easy.

"Why do you hate those Easter bunnies so much?"  
Block. Block. Turn. Round house kick.  
"Are you kidding me? Have you heard how they are talking and presenting themselves? They disgust me."  
Mikasa tried to initiate an attack. She failed and had to block a counter attack from Levi.  
"Of course, they are pretty dispensable but I think you are holding a grudge against Diana in particular."  
Again, blocking, trying to run around him. Failing.  
"Yeah, there is history. If you knew about it, then you would understand."  
Suddenly, Levi changed his technique. He suddenly attacked Mikasa's left side but she could block him even better, as if she had just waited for it to happen, grasping his fist and pulling him to her. She tried to ram her elbow into his ribs but he could turn them both around and it was already too late; she realized that he had planned for this to happen. _That sneaky bastard!_ He didn't avoid her left side to hold back on her. He tricked her. And it excited her.  
Her back was pressed against his chest and with ease he could kick away her legs now. Could. He tried and for once, he faltered because Mikasa jumped at the right time and she could give kick him where it hurt. Levi's grip loosened and Mikasa used this to turn around again. But of course, he surprised her yet again. Even though she had kicked him pretty hard, he grabbed both of her arms, crossed them in front of her, and slammed her into the ground and there she lay now, with him holding her down. She was breathing heavily, dropping a sweat and for the first time in ages, sparring was a challenge for her. Exactly like she hoped.  
A challenge. A rival. An opponent. An equal.

"Tell me."  
"It's a long story."  
"We're not busy."  
"It's very private."  
"I don't care."

Levi let go of her and let her sit up. They both sat on the floor of the training hall now, exhausted by their fight. Yes, it wasn't just her that had to catch her breath. And even though Mikasa had lost this round, she felt very relieved and she almost wanted to thank him for it.  
They didn't exchange a word for a while and Levi eventually stood up and held his hand out for her. She took his forearm and he pulled her up and then walked to one of the benches where, luckily, a bottle of water was standing. He considered taking it but hesitated since it wasn't his and who knew whose mouth had been touching it. Just the thought of it grossed him out.  
Mikasa, however, took the bottle and took some gulps of it, offering it to him.  
"It's mine. I brought it with me," she said after he stared at it. He hesitated again and he looked over to her and then to the bottle in her hand. Maybe it wasn't that gross after all. He could drink that and it irritated him because Levi never shared his drinks.

He took the bottle reluctantly and drank heavily from it. He had to admit that the water felt good, even though it wasn't really cold anymore.  
"I lied the water was already standing here when I got here."  
Levi choked out the water in his mouth and broke out into a heavy cough at her words. _What was wrong with this woman?!_  
He angrily stared at her and threw the almost empty bottle to the ground. Mikasa watched as the leftovers spread onto the wooden floor and she looked up to him again.  
"I was just joking." She said with the straightest face he had seen on a person in all history. She is quite the comedian.  
"Wasn't really a funny joke."  
Mikasa just shrugged and let herself fall onto the bench, Levi joined her short after and he wondered why she didn't ask why he had rejected the water so much. People usually reacted very irritated by it but she just shrugged it off. Maybe she thought it wasn't her business.

"So, the never ending hate between you and the sweet Miss Johnson...?"  
Of course he wouldn't drop it. Mikasa sighed and leaned against the wall behind the bench. She didn't respond immediately and seemed to be in her thoughts. But Levi knew that she would tell him now since yesterday, she spoke to him about her blind eye. He didn't even know why he wanted to know it, though. Usually, he never gave a rats' ass about issues of these kinds, especially when they weren't directly affecting him. However, he had seen, too often, in a short amount of time that nothing else could get Mikasa Ackerman as angry as Diana Johnson and he wanted to know how Diana could move a strong force like Corporal Ackerman.  
Mikasa took a deep breath and she wanted to start the story but Levi already interrupted her at her first breath.  
"Do you always need so long to start a story?"  
Mikasa opened her eyes again to glare at him and somehow it made him smirk. There wasn't anything funny about it, was it, so why even move his lips?  
"Do you want to hear it or not?"  
He didn't respond this time and Mikasa took that as a yes.

Levi hadn't expected for her to be so emotional. On the first sight, Mikasa seemed very indifferent and stoic like the expression she often wore around others. That had been his first impression but hardly two days have passed and he has already seen so many sides of her. No, Mikasa Ackerman wasn't emotionless, she was a kaleidoscope of emotions and every little notion turned her around and created a new picture.  
Levi still didn't know what to think of her.

He only knew that she indeed was a force because everything about her was strong. Her fists, her glare and her feelings.

"As you may know, Diana and I were in the same Training Squad."  
Mikasa pushed herself from the wall and she leaned her elbows on her knees.  
Levi remained silent.  
"Anyway, in the beginning, she acted all nice around me but she soon dropped the act. Diana was always a bitch, and I'm not exaggerating. She wasn't a bad soldier, not at all, she actually ranked number five. At first, I didn't understand why she joined the Scouting Legion, because she fits the image of a Military Police all too well. Later, I learned that she made them responsible for her parents death - though that happened after she joined the Corps - and as far as I know, her father had also been part of the Eastern Legion."  
"Anyways, she first was in the Northern Legion with me and Lukas and by that time, she already shown her hate for me. I think she had a silly crush on Lukas who had this proposal thing going on for me and I didn't care for drama so I never joined her tirades. That was until the first mission happened. It is related to my eye actually... Yesterday, I said that we probably miscalculated the amount of medicine in stock. That was bullshit, of course. She had taken it, so she could appear as the glory hero who saves the Commander. She didn't think I would go into town and get it before she even had the chance. After that, she despised me because she thought I did it so she wouldn't be in the spotlight. That's ridiculous though. I couldn't care less. I had other problems. Like broken rips and a bleeding eye. I just... how can someone even do that? She was endangering lives! She took away valuable medicine so she could be in the center of everyone's attention because her stupid complexion needs to be fixed, or something. "  
Now, Levi understood Diana's words when she had joined them yesterday. It made sense how she had accused Mikasa but he still wondered how Diana became Corporal of the East but Mikasa continued on with her story.  
"Well, shortly thereafter, the message of the death of her parents arrived. They had been separated after the first attack of the Titans and apparently the Military Police were somehow involved. At first she seemed really angry, raging even. But then she got another message, informing her how much she would inherit. Apparently her family had a lot of money and all of it was hers. We all know that in the East, money is everything. So, she transferred to the East."  
Mikasa did a short break again, not yet done with her story. Levi didn't say anything even when she became a silent for a while. He leaned back like she had done so before and waited for her to continue. But then something about her story bothered him suddenly.

"What about Lukas? He also somehow got into the West?"  
"Hm, yeah but that had other reasons. Dennis Clive is his godfather and he asked for his transfer. I wouldn't have wanted something like that because it would be my personal nightmare to work with someone I'm so close to..."  
At that Levi raised his eyebrow because he didn't believe a word of it. He knew exactly how attached Mikasa was to Eren. Partly because Eren had told him so himself just yesterday when he had asked for the circumstances of his family. He had told Levi how Mikasa had promised to protect him a long time ago and even though she didn't tell, he guessed that Mikasa only joined the military to meet Eren again.  
"Why did you join the military then?"  
"Because I..." Mikasa hesitated before answering him because she realized that he got her. How could he even know? They didn't know each other for even 48 hours.  
"That's different." No it wasn't and she knew.  
"How is it different? You wanted to meet your brother again, didn't you? And if you had known he was here all along, you would have transferred immediately."  
He was right. She would have. She never saw the similarities between her and Lukas and suddenly she realized that he had been lucky. Or maybe she had been. She couldn't tell. Mikasa looked down to her hands, her fingers intertwined with each other and her knuckles turned white by the pressure she put into them.  
"So, anyways, Diana transferred?"  
Mikasa looked up to him and their eyes met again and she was grateful for the shift in topics. They hadn't talked much yet and already he had taught her something about herself. Probably without intending to. Was this why Eren liked him that much? Mikasa shook her head, as if to shake off her thoughts and focus on Diana again.  
"Yeah, she transferred and then she did what she could do best: She opened her legs for the right people so she could climb up the ladder. Three years ago she was assigned Lance Corporal after the previous one died. Not in a mission. He died from a... fever."  
Levi caught the implication in Mikasa's words and it made him look at her again. This time his eyes really tried to unravel her words and their meaning. Was she really saying that Diana killed...? It was a strong accusation and also very dangerous.  
"I don't trust Diana. Not one bit. All she did in her life was for herself. First, she pretended to grieve for her parents but in the next moment, she couldn't wait to get their money. She couldn't wait to get into the 'safe' embrace of the East and I don't even want to know how many hours she spent in the Commander's bed."  
Levi did get it but it didn't surprise him that much. He could just put a check mark at the list of impressions he gathered from Diana however, Mikasa was visibly disgusted by it. She didn't know that it wasn't just Diana. This was their world. It was filled with bad deeds and corruption.  
"Do you think you can't be bought?" They gazes locked on each other as Mikasa heared the faint mock in his tone.  
"No, of course not. Everyone has their price. As long as you have something, you can also lose something."  
Mikasa stood up and Levi watched as she started to leave the room.

He couldn't understand after all. He just couldn't. When Diana had lost her parents, Mikasa could relate to her. She understood the pain she seemed to feel back then and she had hope to maybe even comfort her. But then she saw the greed in Diana's eyes. It was cold like the ice in North. How could some just forget the loss of their parents in exchange of money? How easy could a human be? Was this humanity? Victims of goods and money? Mikasa would give away all the money in the world to have her parents back.

At the door, Mikasa halted and turned around towards Levi, her voice so quiet, he barely heard what she was saying.  
"The world is a cruel place."

* * *

Armin was more than agitated as he walked through the hallways. The most of them maybe couldn't use the information Erwin had given them but for Armin, it had been gold. His steps led him to his destination because there was one person he wanted to talk to. One who could give him actual facts that could contribute to this investigation.  
When he was about to knock at the door, a hand touched him on his shoulder.  
Behind him, a known face stood, hesitating to speak immediately. Armin had been introduced to him yesterday.  
"Excuse me... but... could I talk to you for a second. It's very important. It has to do with the Female Titan."  
Armin's eyebrow shot up and he nodded eagerly, his hand falling back and he followed the other young soldier into an empty room. Jean closed the door behind them.


End file.
